


Morning Sunshine

by reddysteddy



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angel Wings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, One Shot, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/reddysteddy
Summary: Grian and Scar cuddle after waking up. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Scar/Grian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Morning Sunshine

Pinkish orange painted the sky. Golden beams of sunshine trickled in to the finely decorated depths of the builders' mansion. Two weary men rested at its center. Their traders were snoring softly around them in their apartments. The king sized bed laden with quilts and comforters gently creaked as a body shifted on top of it. 

Scar's eyes fluttered open, greeting the sliver of light that had surpassed the wool curtains in front of their main archway. As the haze of sleep slowly left his mind he found himself no more willing to leave the comfort of the bed. He idly trailed his fingers through the other architect's hair, listening to his serene breaths. 

Grian looked so peaceful. His cheek was squished against his lover's chest, much of his skin rosy from heat. He liked to keep his mane tidy, yet there was a raw beauty to how it draped around his head like it was now. The hem of the loose shirt he wore to bed was scrunched against his navel, letting a strip of bare stomach pressed against the wizard's thigh. Feathery wings that normally flowed out from his back were wrapped around both him and his partner like an embrace from the heavens. His hands were curled by his face like a cat's. 

Scar traced a hand down his back. He toyed with the feathers closer to his spine, shorter and softer than the outer ones. The wing shifted gently against his touch. He felt himself smile slightly at that. It was a simple joy that he never tired of. 

Grian straightened his arms, accidentally brushing one of his wrists against the other man's cheek. His eyes were still half closed when he turned his head to gaze upwards at his partner. He brought his hands to his face again, this time with intention. He rubbed tender circles into Scar's sun kissed skin, enjoying the slightly rough texture of stubble on his cheeks and chin. The wizard continued to pet his back as he did this, sending warm sensations throughout him. 

The blonde untangled his legs from the other's, positioning himself between him. He raised himself slightly and leaned up until his face was in front of his lover's. He pressed Scar's chapped lips against his own soft ones. He resisted a giggle as the beginnings of a silver beard tickled his skin. The mitts playing with his wings shifted to the sides of his head, holding him closer. The two half asleep men melted against each other, too warm and comfortable to care about the rest of the world. 

Eventually the ether turned from gold to admiral. The farmers stirred awake, humming to themselves as they stood at their work stations. Other signs of life made themselves known from outside of the mansion; fireworks went off and players hollered at each other from different corners of the world. 

It was time to get up. But, as the two men snuggled up to each other, they decided that a few extra minutes of sleep was not such a bad thing.


End file.
